The Downfall Of Dave's Angels
is the twelfth episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Khon Kaen After a successful blindside organized by Turquoise, everyone seems to be fond of Turquoise. Frederick knows that he's on the bottom and decides to talk with Turquoise about working together. Turquoise personally doesn't feel anything for it and decides to fake a smile once again. Angelina and Tierra are sitting with Alex and ask him why he flipped. Alex shrugs and doesn't say much, regretting flipping to the other side. Kamella joins the conversation and thanks Alex for betraying her. Angelina laughs about Kamella's comment while Tierra looks a bit off. She's starting to dislike the fame Turquoise gets and Angelina, who has been kinda going with everyone, annoys her as well. Chad keeps walking around, with Heidi looking at him constantly. Chad looks towards Heidi as if she's a weird creature. Heidi knows she's being stared at and decides to not argue about it. She knows that Chad and Frederick are awful people. Prison Island Evenim arrives at Prison Island. Kara is happy to see Evenim coming at the island and wishes him luck at the upcoming duel. Evenim is ready to go back into the game because he wants to take revenge on Turquoise. The two arrive at the duel. This is once again a balance challenge and is won by Evenim after a tough showdown between the two. Kara looks bummed and congratulates him. She's the first member of the jury and will leave to ponderosa. Challenge The challenge gets played. During the challenge both Angelina and Tierra get at it. Tierra asks if Angelina would like to give her this immunity but Angelina refuses, going at it herself. At the end, Tierra manages to win anyways. Khon Kaen Coming back at camp, Dave's Angels and Kamella head to the woods. Angelina asks if Tierra's alright and asks if she's angry at her. Tierra acts like she isn't but in her confessional, she states that she's done with both Turquoise and Angelina because they're both thinking they are the queens of the island. Enough is enough, one of them needs to go as soon as possible. Alex, Frederick and Chad are sitting together. Frederick thinks that voting off Heidi tonight is the best way to slip through the game. Chad doesn't think that'd be ideal so voting for Turquoise would be better. Alex shrugs. Maybe it could be a group decision, voting off Heidi. Heidi is sitting with Kamella, talking about the vote while the other players are all together. Chad points out that Kamella is the biggest threat in the game. If they could first vote off Heidi to prove their loyalty, they then vote off Kamella so they all make the final six. Angelina doesn't like the idea of working with Chad but he makes a good point. The way Angelina easily flips towards Chad while speaking bad of him causes Tierra to get annoyed even more. While walking towards tribal council, Frederick gives Heidi a death stare because he knows she will be voting him again. The actual reason behind the Heidi vote is that Frederick finally won't have a vote against him anymore. Tribal Council The final eight arrive at tribal council. Once they all sit down, Tierra asks Jeff if she could speak Heidi in private for a minute. She walks towards Heidi and whispers something in her ear while everyone looks around them. Angelina and Turquoise look at each other and start to whisper towards each other. Frederick walks to Heidi while Alex and Chad whisper as well. Kamella looks around her and shrugs, walking towards Jeff and starts whispering in his ear. After a while, everyone sits down. Angelina and Turquoise keep looking at Tierra, not knowing what she's going to do. Everyone starts voting and once they are done, Tierra stands up and walks towards Jeff. She says that whatever Turquoise can do, she can do too. So therefor, she will be playing her hidden immunity idol... on Heidi! Heidi screams out of excitement while everyone looks flabbergasted towards Tierra, especially Turquoise and Angelina. Jeff announces that it's a real idol and that any votes for Heidi won't count. . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . . Heidi Does Not Count . . . . Heidi Does Not Count . . . . Heidi Does Not Count . . . . Heidi Does Not Count . . . . Heidi Does Not Count . . . . Heidi Does Not Count Six votes for Heidi, none of them count. . . . . . . . Angelina (Angelina looks with open mouth towards Jeff who reads the last vote) . . . . . . . . 11th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand... . . . . . . Angelina! (2-0) Angelina doesn't know what to say and looks at Tierra, asking why she did this. Tierra shrugs and keeps looking in front of her while Chad and Frederick start to laugh. Angelina's blood is boiling and grabs her torch, leaving tribal council area. Votes Tierra voted Angelina: "And here's the downfall of Dave's Angels. It was a pleasure working with you but you have been a hypocrite since day one and now you easily run back to Chad, you're mate of the begin phase of the game. You are all over the place and I'm glad to be voting you off." Heidi voted Angelina: "I've been informed that if I vote you, an idol will be played on me. SO YAY ON THAT YOOODELLLAAAHHEEEEHOOOOO!" Frederick voted Heidi: "This will be the last time you write my name on a parchment until final tribal council, where you will write it in order for me to win the game." Angelina voted Heidi: "You have been all over the place, I'm so sorry to be voting for you but this is what it is." Chad voted Heidi: "Looks like it's you and I'm more than perfectly fine with this. As long as I'm voting off a girl, it must mean something good." Kamella voted Heidi: "Darling, you are a cutie pie and I'd easily go on a trip to Austria with you along with some German jocks to entertain us. Girl, you slay and unfortunately you're getting the boot." Turquoise voted Heidi: "At least we're gonna get a more quiet camp now." Alex voted Heidi: "Bye Heidi, this is my vote for tonight." Final Words "Coming into the game as a returnee and getting voted off right away first really bumped into my stomach but now I see it as a sign of respect. People were really afraid of me and that's kinda cool. I hope everyone has fun and at least I'm a juror." - Kara, 10th Place